Roleplay Portal/Harry Potter/Wonder and Nicki's Roleplaying Cave/I Solemnly Swear I Am Up to No Good
Okay so well technically Nicki and I got the idea of making a Hogwarts au where Rhi and Skylar go to hogwarts so yeah...this happened. Info about the AU/Stuff we find out: *'This is a 'Teddy Lupin and, Hermione Granger and George Weasley figured out how to make muggle tech work around magic' universe.' *'Rhi and Skylar are sixth years; Rhi is one of the Hufflepuff prefects; Skylar is a transfer student from Beauxbatons.' *'Fortuna Zeroni is head of Slytherin and the Runes professor.' *'Skylar's skilled at making Love Potions.' *'Skylar's frequently had detention with Seniora Zeroni.' *'Students call professor Zeroni 'the viper' behind her back.' *'Hogwarts has bad cellphone reception except out in the field.' *'(Specifically if you fly between the middle and right hoop of the left side of the field.)' *'Skylar has Charms first period on a Friday.' *'Rhi and Skylar both have Potions first period on Thursdays.' *'Edward Proteus is the Potions professor; he is liked by the students, but moody in the mornings.' *'There is a secret drawer in the desk Rhi shares with Tristan Lauder, a friend from Slytherin.' Rated PG-13 (might change); Incomplete ---- Chapter 1: Curfew and Constellations Skylar: He was used skipping curfew, 9pm was just so...limiting. He wondered how everyone did it, you know, going to their common rooms then staying there until the morning, it seemed rather preposterous to him that curfews were even a thing. He scowled at this thought and leaned up against the pillar behind him as he kept a busy ear out for those prefects that, honestly, were more pretentious than those people who decided wearing fake glasses were fashionable. It took him a few moments to decide that maybe using his eyes would maybe be slightly more effective than strictly using hearing and so he sat forward slightly again before taking quick glances from left to right to make sure no one was approaching. Rhi: She loved patrolling, but not for the reason her partner for tonight did -- prissy, rule obsessed Amika Viyella was a walking Ravenclaw sterotype. Needless to say, she was the one to take care of detention slips and point deducting. Rhi, on the other hand, was there for the eerie atmosphere a thousand year old haunted castle had to offer once submerged into quiet. Twenty minutes into their shift, however, Viyella had to excuse herself to the Hospital Wing. The Fates, apparently, had decided to smile upon the Hufflepuff prefect. (It might have also had something to do with the nosebleed nougat Rhi had offered to Amika shortly after they sent the second hormone crazed couple back to their common rooms. One never knows these days.) With a mischievous little smile tugging on her lips, Rhi continued her journey down the sixth floor's halls, fiddling with her tie. Movement caught her eye as she walked past the sleeping portrait of Edessa Sakndenberg -- ah, there it is. She cleared her throat delicately, tilting her head to the side as she focused her gaze on the person hiding behind a pillar a few steps in front of her. Skylar: He takes another look to the left only to realize that there was indeed a prefect standing right there and looking straight as him. He swore under his breath and looked at his watch for the time, yup definitely past curfew now he thought to himself as he gazed at the watch which gave him the answer of 11:43pm. He sighed loudly before beginning to rise up from the ground he was sitting upon, the minute area which was covered quickly beginning to grow colder as he manages to stand up straight despite the pins and needles now growing in his leg. He takes another quick look around for anyone else coming and begins to half-limp towards the Hufflepuff prefect that had just discovered him but keeps a hand on his wand just in case. He staggers up to her, "Look, I can explain. Actually, no I can't. But if you let me away with it I'll give you six galleons," he takes a sharp breath before continuing, "please just don't tell Mrs. Zeroni!" He bows his head sullenly even though he doesn't even know if she's going to take up his offer or not. Rhi: Up close, Rhi recongized the boy, they were in the same Potions and Transfiguration classes, but she couldn't remember his name. She twirled her wand between her fingers like a drumstick, tapping it against her thigh. Of course, she already knew that she wouldn't even take points, let alone disturb the Viper from her beauty sleep. But the night was boring, and he didn't need to know that yet. "My, my," she drawled lazily, adopting her best sacharine, you-fucked-up-and-I-caught-you grin. "Afraid of seniora Zeroni, are we?" Skylar: He folded his arms, beginning to get increasingly annoyed at the prefect standing in front of him, "N-Not necessarily. I just...." He trailed off, taking a sideways gaze at the wall beside them, "I can't afford another detention, alright?" He sighed and let his arms drop back down to his waist again as his eyes met the floor in mock disappointment. "Come on. I'll make you all the love potions you want, please just don't tell." Rhi: She tried to maintain the good prefect facade, she really did, but it was too much to bear. "Well, just because you asked nicely," she sent him an honest, happy grin, dropping the act. "I didn't send Viyella to Madame Parkinson to hand out detentions, for Lilith's sake." Skylar: He lifted his head up and looked at the prefect who was standing in front of him, his face that was beginning to brighten up. He flashed her a soft smile as a non-verbal act of thanks before he threw a wink at her, "But if you do want those love potions I can still get them to you, just not the way you'd expect them to be." He chucked lightly not even waiting for her to have joined in. Rhi: She raised a curious eyebrow, "No, thanks? Not a fan." Skylar: He frowned, almost as if he's disappointed, "Well if you suddenly become interest don't be afraid to call me, although you probably won't get much reception here." Rhi: "Reception's great out on the field, if you hover between the middle and left hoop," she said with a thoughtful smile. She had seen this guy around Trist a lot. What was his damn name? Skylar: He raised his eyebrow, "Really? I'd never noticed before." He gave her a shrug before initiating another topic of conversation, desperately needing to know the prefect's name. "Just wondering but what's you name? I might need it when I report you for not doing you job." He added the last part on with a slight sarcastic smile that formed on his face. Rhi: Her smiled turned into a full blown grin, "And I will definitely need it when I turn your detention slip directly to the Viper." Skylar: His smile began to turn into a smirk. "You still haven't answered my question...." Rhi: '''She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, "Rhiannon Stark." '''Skylar: He offered out his hand for a hand shake. "Nice to meet you Rhiannon, I'm Skylar Lune." He took a quick glance at his watch and swore gently under his breath, "I really should get going, I have Charms first period tomorrow." He bites his lip, "Tomorrow's Friday, right?" Rhi: "Gross, don't call me that. Stick to Rhi," she said shaking his hand. She couldn't help a chuckle from escaping at his question, "Thursday, actually." Skylar: His face freezed for a moment before he tried to recall what he has on Thursday. "Oh....well I have mostly free periods tomorrow. Except for Astronomy but that's at midnight so..." Rhi: She nodded, loosening her tie absent-mindedly. "I have Divination, Potions..." She trailed off and tried to remember what else was on her schedule. "Practice before dinner, hm..." Skylar: He scowled bitterly, "You actually believe that Divination shit?" He sighed and looked out of the window before pointing something out in the clear sky, "That, right there, is Cassiopeia and it's named after a vain queen from Greek Mythology who boasted about her beauty." Rhi: Narrowing her eyes at him, she stepped closer to him and looked out the window, too. "If that's ol' Cassy..." She trailed off, searching for a familiar formation that should be next to the constellation the Slytherin pointed out. "There it is! Cepheus, her husband. It looks like a gnome," she smirked at him. Her need to show off would one day be her downfall, she was sure. Skylar: He smiled gently as he turned around to the window and took a few steps forward before asking her a question, "And what is the star in Cepheus which is nearest to us?" He smirked, not expecting her to get it. Rhi: "I've no idea," she said with a highly sarcastic smile. "Which one, oh Star Lord?" Skylar: He laughed at the nickname he seemed to have been given by Rhi, "It's Kruger something, I need to ask Professor Wenlock the exact name." Rhi: Her lips tugged downward in a small frown, more confused than sad. "What, like Freddy Krueger?" Skylar: He sighed, "It's pronounced like that but not spelt." He then turned towards her, checking the time for the third time, 1:45am. "I think we should really get going....." Rhi: Nodding, she put a hand in front of her mouth to cover her yawn. "Mhm." Skylar: He shrugged before yawning and stretching at the same time, "Goodnight, I guess. Lovely meeting your acquaintance." He turned around on his foot and walked off down the hall, his footsteps adible for several seconds and a muffled cast of the spell lumos and then he was gone, with no trace he'd ever been there except in Rhi and his memory, of course. Rhi: '''With a mild glare in his direction -- he could've walked down the seven hundred flights of stairs with her, or rather she could've walked down the seven hundred flights of stairs with his lumos -- she cast her own lighting charm and made her way to the Hufflepuff common room, taking the opposite route than he did. Chapter 2: Enter (Professor) Proteus '''Rhi: Staying out so late after curfew had been a grave mistake -- she woke up late, barely missed breakfast, and as such collapsed in her assigned seat in the Potions classroom looking like a zombie. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was clutching her coffee cup as if it could potentially save her life. As much as she loved professor Proteus and his subject, she hated Thursdays with a passion. In the mean time, her Potions partner looked at her with an amused look on his bony face. Tristan: '''Lips forming a miniature smirk, the Slytherin loosened his tie enough to look just the right amount of casually unkempt, before poking Rhi's side. "Look alive, kiddo." A chuckle left his lips when the girl gave him the finger without looking up. "Enter Proteus," he murmured a warning, pulling out his book. Professor Edward Proteus was a student favourite and for a reason. He was young, barely thirty, easy going, and tried his best to make a tedious class like Potions easy to understand and interesting for his pupils. He was a nightmare in the mornings, though. '''Skylar: He sat at the opposite side of the room also quite tired and was losing focus quite a lot despite Potions being his best subjects. He sat beside his own potions partner, a blonde Gryffindor who frankly wasn't a Gryffindor at all. He occasionally took a few yawns into his sleeve along with a few half-assed conversations with her. However he went silent when Professor Proteus walked into the room. Proteus: He strutted into the classroom much like a king would strut into his own funeral however he had a boyish face which all but washed off the cockiness that surrounded him. He reached the head of the room and turned on his heel before pointing at Tristan quite violently. "You, Mr. Lauder. What's in the cauldron in front of me?" He motioned to the black cauldron in front of him. Inside the cauldron was a pinkish liquid with a strange pearly sheen to it. The young professor looked at his student expectantly. Tristan: While Rhi vanished her coffee mug with a swish and a murmured evanesco, Tristan gave the liquid a thoughtful look. "That's either an unfinished Voolubilis potion, or, which is more likely..." He trailed off, scooting closer to the cauldron. "May I?" he asked, tapping his fingers on the lid. After getting a nod of approval from Proteus, he lifted the lid and sniffed at it. A dreamy smile appeared on his face as he inhaled the delicious aroma again. "Amorentia," he said slowly, breathing in slowly and deeply. Proteus: "Correct," the professor said with a barely concealed eye-roll. "Five points to Slytherin. Miss Stark, would you be so kind as to escort mister Lauder to the back of the classroom, perhaps to miss Healy's and mr. Lune's desk, so he can recover? Switch partners with miss Healy while you're at it." Rhi: With a giggle and a shake of her head, Rhi got up from her seat and dragged Tristan away from the cauldron, grabbing his hand and leading him to the opposite side of the classroom. When the unlikely duo, 5'2 hipster Hufflepuff prefect and 6'1 not so secretly drug dealing Slytherin, reached their destination, Rhi let out a surprised chuckle at the sight of yesterday's late night companion. "Oh, hi!" she greeted, dropping Tristan's hand. "Stay." Skylar: He lifted his head from the desk slightly and grinned as he saw Rhi, "Oh, hey. I see your 'friend' got a little woozy." He laughed before shrugging somewhat effortlessly. "I'm not surprised though, he took in quite a lot of it." He looked at Rhi, his blue eyes turning white due to the light reflecting off them, "Have you smelt it before?" Rhi: She grinned and shook her head to answer his question. "You get to witness my first time, Star Lord. Come along," she said and walked back to her desk. Proteus was, for some reason, still in the ingredients cupboard. Rhi mourned for her vanished coffee. Skylar: He wandered over to her desk also, dropping his bag down and kicking it under the table where Tristan used to sit. He scowled as he sat down, "Why is this stool so wobbly?" He looked at Rhi as if he wanted answers. Rhi: She smirked, "It protests against the system." Skylar: He scowled at her before ditching the stool and deciding to sit on the table instead, hoping that Proteus didn't notice as he seemed to have thought he was too busy stopping people from drinking the Amorentia. "I haven't smelt it in a long time." Proteus: He emerged from the back room just as Rhi was about to answer, still moody, and looked the classroom over. "All right -- miss Terence, put that lid back, thank you -- class, I'm bringing back Brew Your Own Thursday. Find the recipe, hunt down the ingridients -- for fu- err, for Merlin's sake, mister Prescott, you don't want to drink this -- and turn them in. Promise not to test them on stray pets. Begin," he finished off his tirade with a very cheery, very sarcastic grin and salute. Rhi: She gave Skylar a loopsided grin as she dug through her bag for her book. "You said something about being a love potion expert?" Skylar: He laughed softly and took out his books as well. "Kind of, never attempted to make Amorentia before though." He took out his textbook last a began to flip through it until he got to the page showing information about the infamous love potion. Rhi: She nodded in response and ran her finger over the ingridients list. "Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, Moonstone, peppermint for side-effects, Porcupine quills, hmm," she mumbled out loud, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll go fetch everything. Be a love and start the fire?" She skipped away without waiting for his response, repeating everything she needed to get in her head. Skylar: He rolled his eyes and she skipped off and started the fire in order to heat the cauldron accidentally burning himself in the process not used to Rhi's desk arrangement. Rhi: A few minutes later, she returned hugging a pile of vials to her chest. She stood infront of the desk and, scared of dropping anything, tried to get Skylar's attention by a set of grunts and foot stomps. Skylar: He took a step back from the desk, still clutching his hand and lets her set the vials down before getting his wand out and casting Episkey on his burn. Rhi: Setting everything carefully on the desk, she took one glance at him before beginning to tap the side of the desk with her wand, almost like going through a combination. "That won't last," she said as a small drawer appeared in front of her. It contained a few small vials, burn healing salve and painkiller potion mostly, and a pack of Tristan's cigarettes. Rhi grabbed the salve, uncorked it and dabbed some on his injured hand in swift motions, as if she was used to it. Returning the container to its place, she pushed the drawer back inside with the tip of her wand; it disappeared. Skylar: He rolled his eyes as she began to dab the burn healing salve, "I should have known you'd have a drawer like that." He placed his hand over the burn which Rhi had just rubbed the salve over and sighed before taking his hand off it again and starts to get to work. "The first time I smelt Amorentia it smelt like lavender and lemon." He paused for a moment, "I still don't know what the lemon was for, I hate lemon." Rhi: She began crushing the Porcupine quills in her mortar, turning to him with a shrug. "Reverse psychology, maybe? What was the lavender for?" Skylar: He laughed before shrugging, "Just someone, no one really of importance." He started cutting up something which didn't seem to be on the recipe list. Rhi: She frowned, "Oh, come on, you can't say something like that and not--" She stopped mid-sentence, her eyes falling on his hands. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" Skylar: He shrugged before throwing the 'secret' ingredient into the cauldron, "Living life on the edge I guess. My dad told me to add it if I ever make this so, why not?" He gave her a half-assed grin. Rhi: '''Eyes wide in panic, she all but put her head inside the cauldron to get a better look of their poor, poor potion that was definitely going to get ruined. "There are times to live life on edge; risking an explosion in a classroom full of people is not one of those times," she whisper yelled, glaring at him. '''Skylar: He rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the fifth time that day, "Chill, this shit never goes wrong with me, plus I'd love to know if you know who my father is..." He acted smug about the last question before answering the question before she could, "He's an Unspeakable." He smiled widely as if he was proud of himself even if it wasn't him that he was talking about. Rhi: She blinked up at him a few times, while a massive grin spread on her face. "I got an owl a few weeks ago, an invitation to the Department of Mysteries summer internship program. Had to convince my mum to sign the form, there's a point that says that they can remove your memories of the internship at any point, if you're no longer interested, or if they're no longer interested in you, but I managed in the end," she continued on with her excited rambling; she hadn't told this to anyone but her mother and keeping it to herself was driving her crazy. For some reason, Skylar seemed trustworthy enough to her, even though she only met him yesterday. Skylar: He nodded at her before asking her something, "So what do your parents do? My dad's an Unspeakable, obviously, but my mum's a healer and well yeah...." He continues dabbling with the potion, making a few alterations here and there. Rhi: "My mum writes for the Prophet and the Quibbler. My dad's a muggle. I don't really know him, but he's a psychologist," she gave him a small smile, forgetting about how angry she was when he added the mystery ingridient to their cauldron. They seemed to work well together, and while he chopped and crushed, she stirred and fiddled with the fire. Skylar: He nodded before adding the final ingredient and then speaking, "So you're a half-blood then?" He shrugged before sitting up on the table again, "I don't think I have any muggle ancestry though....I do have Veela ancestry but that was longggg ago on my dad's side so it isn't that strong really." Rhi: She looked at him, impressed. "Veela, huh?" The potion, in the mean time, had started sizzling and the smoke coming from it wasn't promising, either. "Star Lord, is it supposed to be doing that?" she asked, a fearful expression settling on her face. Skylar:'''He tilted his head as if he was trying to get a better look but it wasn't helping, "Uhhhhh??? Maybe" He looked around at everyone else's and sure enough the was no smoke/steam coming out of their's. He then glanced at Rhi before his had shot up for Professor Proteus. '''Proteus: Edward was surprised to see smoke coming from two of his best sixth year students' cauldron, especially considering Rhiannon's inclination to follow the recipe perfectly. They couldn't have... Shit. The professor all but ran to their desk; their cauldron was shaking violently and the smell coming from it was vile. "Shit. What did you do?" he asked, not even noticing he swore. Skylar: He sighed momentarily before an idea popped into his busied mind. "Wait..." He mulled things over, "Maybe add a little honey and uhmmmm.....powdered moonstone?" He looked at the professor expectantly. Proteus: He shook his head slowly, as if deliberating something, before the panic dawned on his face. "Everyone, duck!" he shouted, dropping to the ground as the class complied. Rhi: Her knees touched the ground just in time with the really, really loud bang that accompanied her cauldron exploding. "Fuck!" she shouted, covering her ears. Skylar: Not necessarily having the best reflexes in the world Skylar didn't have time to duck and instead gets hit in the face with the potion but it doesn't seem to do much except soak his shirt. "It was Rhi's fault obviously...she put in too much crushed porcupine quills..." Rhi: '''Breathing heavily, she emerged from her crutching position with a mighty glare. "Piss off, sunshine." '''Proteus: '''He stood up slowly, looking at the two teens with a slightly amused expression. "I don't care much whose fault it was. Detention, both of you." '''Skylar: He shrugged before speaking up, "Well you do have to admit, you can't expect to make a better potion if you don't experiment." He laughed nervously before he turned to Proteus, "When? I can't do today I already have one with Professor Pratt." He said the last part in a mock American accent. Rhi: "Then I want today," she said, still glaring at Skylar. Skylar: He folded his arms before responding to Rhi, "Really? Am I just too handsome for you to look at?" He fluttered his eyelashes at her playfully before looking at the professor again, "So when? I can do tomorrow-ish....wait I have Astronomy..." He looked down, pushing his now slightly cracked glasses up to the top of the bridge of hise nose. Proteus: He rolled his eyes, already tired despite it being only the first period. "Tomorrow afted lunch. Both of you," he said, catching Rhi's pleading look. Skylar: He smirked at Rhi before the clock tower gave off a small ring indicating class was about to end so Skylar turned and began cleaning up. Rhi: She gave him the finger when Proteus walked away, putting her textbook back in her bag and clearing out the cauldron with a swish of her wand. She headed out of the classroom with a huff. Skylar: He chuckled at her temper tantrum before packing away his things, by hand due to the fact he left his wand in his bag and was obviously too lazy to take it out. Due to this his was the last left in the class. Tristan: He walked leisurely toward his old desk, having recovered from his amorentia high. He tapped the desk the same way Rhi had almost an hour ago and retrieved his cigarettes, winking at Skylar before leaving. Skylar: He grinned at Tristian before he returned to clearing up his desk, putting his text books back into his bag and zipping it up before raising his head up and seeing Proteus walking towards him. Proteus: If he had to be honest, Skylar was one of the students he liked most; he was inventive and had a genuine love for Potions, much like Proteus did when he was at Hogwarts. "What did you do with that poor Amorentia?" he asked with an amused smirk. Skylar: He gulped slightly before he glanced down at his feet. "Dandilion root and cinnamon....with maybe a dash of honeywater." He sighed before slinging his bag over his shoulder. Proteus: He cleaned the floor in front of the desk with a spell, "And may I ask what you were trying to do to it?" Despite the amused tone, he was interested in what the boy had to say. Skylar: Blood rushed to his face, leaving him unable to speak, "Uhhhhhhh wellllllll....." He rose his hand and began to scratch the back of his neck which was beginning to boil hot with embarrassment. Proteus: '''He threw his hands up noticing his student's embarassment. "Oi, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was curious, that's all. I'll see you tomorrow for detention," he said, grinning. He took a glance at his watch, "Class starts in five minutes." '''Skylar: His embarrassment faded into relief and shrugged before stating, "I have a free period, probably going to spend it trying to find the meaning of existence or something." Proteus: "Wish I could waste my time more, but I have to drill the properties of porcupine quills," he scoffed. Skylar: He chuckled before turning, about to leave, "Have fun with that Professor." He began to walk out of the room. Proteus: He shook his head, having already turned to clear the board in preparation for his next class. Chapter 3: Managing Mischief Rhi: Holding a half eaten muffin, Rhi made her way toward the Potions classroom at noon. Yesterday had been a disaster; the viper had given her extra work after she failed to translate a passage, because she was still annoyed about the Amorentia episode, and then professor Yelich had tsk'ed at her -- actually'' tsk'ed -- when she accidentally spilled her tea during Divination, all because she was trying to figure out what the cinamon could have done to the love potion. Damn Proteus, she could've done detention yesterday afternoon, like normal ''people. But worst of all -- she didn't understand why in the name of Morgana was she so annoyed? It was just a potion, just a detention, just a lost free period. Category:Crossover Roleplays Category:Active Harry Potter Roleplays Category:Active Camp Half-Blood Roleplays Category:PG13 Rated